


Undertwist

by M3LANI3



Category: Undertale
Genre: Action, Authorisalsobadwithsummaries, Authorisbadwithpuns, Domsans, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frisk is a mute, Heat cycle/ Monsters in heat, Magic, Possessive Sans, Pregnancy, Reader has a vagina, Romance, Slow Burn, additional self created characters, additional tags will be added later, first fanfic, happy end, self-made story, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3LANI3/pseuds/M3LANI3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were not from this timeline, things were complicated. It started off with you being the last fallen human and finally breaking the barrier. But due to someone messing with the resets and data, you had the ability to go through different dimensions in space but you can only activate it after you break every barrier. What will happen in the entire run?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's my first ever fanfic! Please go easy on me! Criticism are welcomed but compliments even more! :3 Thank you for viewing this fanfic!
> 
> * A new note: I've changed the writing style for sans POV because I've realised that it has more impact if you saw what he sees and how he felt towards you! *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were not from this timeline, things were complicated. It started off with you being the last fallen human and finally breaking the barrier. But due to someone messing with the resets and data, you had the ability to go through different dimensions in space but you can only activate it after you break every barrier. What will happen in the entire run?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Had to do a little changes here and there! Sorry for the misupload as I am using my hp to upload the stories! This is my first fanfic btw! Criticism and compliments are all welcomed!
> 
> Bold - thoughts  
> " " - Human speech  
> * * Monster speech  
> P.O.V - character's point of views  
> ____ - Your name  
> ^ ^ - Sound effect fx

  * 1981- "____" age: 18.



Things back home was pretty rough. Your parents died of an unnatural death. Even though you were passed on to your abusive Aunt and Uncle, they didn't really see you as their child but a mere burden as the law states that you should be passed on to them. Everyday you would be covered in new lashes and cigarette bud marks that wouldn't look nice on your soft skin. Going to school was pretty tough too as being covered in scars would often attract glimpse from people judging at you and rumours of you being a slut or a whore etc. You can never really understand why people would do that to you, when all you did was be nice to them.

One day, you couldn't take it anymore and decided to climb to Mt. Ebott. It was the one and only get away place for you to relax and sooth your mind. Little did you know that someone was following you. Someone who hated you to the very core. When you finally reached the peak of Mt. Ebott, you took a whiff in of the fresh air and smiled to yourself. You said: " Thank the heavens for such a peaceful place! " You headed to the edge of the crater of the mountain and looked over. Suddenly you felt a small push against your back and you found yourself;

Falling...

Falling...

Into the enveloping darkness did it swallow you. Finally, you landed with a thud against something soft that smelled of pines and grass. You looked up to find yourself covered by flowers; upon closer inspection, you saw it was yellow in Colour. Almost like a sunflower but not. In your shattered memories you can still recall your Father whom was a scientist, was lecturing you about all the different flowers. But none of them matched the ones your Father has told you about.

While you were distracted, you were suddenly startled by a specific yellow flower that appeared in front of you, out of nowhere. The flower turned it face and said:

*Howdy! I'm Flora! Flora the flower! *

You eeped at the speaking flower as such things did not exist. While you were curiously looking at the flower, the flower said:

* Dear human! How did you get here?! You're in trouble! *

Suddenly, the flower's face changed and said:

* Don't you know it's Kill or be killed here? *

The next thing you knew, you were fighting the flower. Dodging pellets that flew from all places. You were lost as you looked at the

| <3 Fight | | Act | | Items | | X Mercy |

bars. Your heart was a Colour of Red and a slight hue of orange at the bottom. However at the slight edges of the heart it was wrapped in a thin layer of dark blue. This somehow shocked flora and she started to express a panicked expression on her face.

You didn't knew why but all you know is that you gotta press one of this bar and quick. You didn't like the idea of fighting and act was interesting but you pressed mercy instead. Flora was surprised with your action and said:

*Sorry... she is not always like this but for some reason he behaves this way towards u. *

Out of confusion You asked: " who? " she said:

*My twin Sister. Her name is  FLOWEY, she died with me and our souls merged into this one flower. I lost all my memories except for my name. However it's not the same for FLOWEY though... She still remembers and she wakes up crying sometimes. My real name is Kara but she chose to call herself FLOWEY after she died, so we ended up naming ourself as flora. She doesn't really like talking about these issues but she seems fine with you. *

I was stunned and felt pitiful for them.

**Were they always this lonely?**

I asked: " Do you want to go on with me in this journey? Having a Friend tag along would be fun! " You lowered yourself closer to them and gently touch their petals like how a Mother would handle her fragile baby.

Flora face cringed into a devil like face and screamed an ear piercing scream, yelling:

* DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FILTY HUMAN! YOU --*

And suddenly Flora's face changed into a kinder expression. She whispered in a gentle tone:

* We don't mind tagging along but only through the ruins and the rest is of the journey is yours to venture. *

Amused by the sudden change of expression and tone of flora you started giggling and said: " Okay! At least your with me! "

With that said, flora came out of the ground and crawled up onto your body. It felt a little ticklish and weird as she was near your breast area. But you didn't mind that much as they were girls after all. Flora released a small light and told you to follow it and it led you to an entrance that looked like millions of years old. Though it seems dark, you raised up your bravery and stepped through it only to be greeted by....


	2. The king and queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the royalties of the family, just with a twist? What will happen while you're at the ruins?

A goat lady and a goat man? Yeah you thought that is what they are. They stood at the front of the entrance. When they laid eyes on you the female goat said:

*Oh! A human! Welcome my dear! *

The male goat just arched his eyebrows and said in a Low voice:

* Human? *

The female goat stepped forward and gently brushed your back that made you stepped forward. Though you were timid the gentleness of the lady made you feel warm. You felt flora wriggled and u heard her Whisper:

* Be Careful. They have plans and I can sense it. I just don't know what it is.*

You gave a slight nod. The lady goat took you hands and it get warm for the first time. She said:

* Forgive my rudeness. I'm Toriel and this here is my Husband Asgore *

You recalled an image of a mural on the wall that was drawn before You entered the ruins. There was an image drawn of them together with a crown on their heads. Your eyes went wide-open and said: " Are you King Asgore and queen Toriel?" They looked at each other and said:

* Yes.*

However Asgore said:

*But we would not prefer to be addressed as king or queen as we feel that we should be stated as the same level with the rest of the monsters kindhere. *

You merely nodded as you understood what they meant, from your previous experience on the surface world. They brought you through the ruins and took you to the house. They fed you, read you storied and taught you about the monster world and taught you a bit about how the souls work around here. After awhile it was time to sleep and you obeyed but you felt something was not right. Even though everything seems perfect. You don't seem satisfied with this outcome. So you waited for the night to fall and the sun to rise.

The next day, they went out for grocery shopping and told you to wait patiently at the house. While waiting, flora poked it's head out and used it's magic to form a glowing pellet. Almost as if she read your mind, she said:

* Follow the pellet, it will guide you to the door that leads you to the rest of the world. *

You followed the pellet and into a Long hallway that led you to a door. Thinking that it's the end you opened the door happily, only to realise it's just the beginning. The ruins were filled with many traps and puzzles that you had to face one after another. You met many different monsters along the way which you had to engage in battle. But you would choose | X mercy | in the end. Finally after much sweating and brain-wrecking choices made. You got to the end point where the door awaits.

As you were about to reach the door's handle. Asgore and Toriel stepped infront of you. They said in a hushed tone: "

* Where do you think you're going my child? *

You felt the ground shook slightly at their synchronised voice and it filled you with fear. You bit the inside of your cheeks and said: " Outside. I want to go outside. " They looked at you with eyes of fire and said:

* If you want to go through this door, than you have to go through us. *

Your heart ( or soul as the monsters call it ) came out of your body and you were engaged in the battle. You plead for them to stop fighting you, but this was of no avail. This continued on for quite some time until they were tired out. At last they said:

*Go on my child, kill us already for we have no energy left to keep on fighting. *

You simply shook your head and held onto both hands as you pressed the bar | X mercy |. Toriel teared up and said:

* Fine my child, if his is what you wish for we shall let you go. But promised me you'll be alright. You are always welcomed back here! *

You gave a sincere smile and said: " Thank you. I've never met such a wonderful second parents in such a Long Long time. " Asgore meanwhile was silent but his face was filled with so much emotions of worry, fear, sadness, slight happiness etc. You knew he was not a cruel person but rather a man of a few words. You hugged them really tightly and thanked them for their comfort and blessing.

As you opened the door, a bright light emits from behind it and into the cold did you walk into. The bitter wind that hits your face, as your lungs felt cold due to the temperature. You wished you wore a jacket on your climb out the mountain. Flora unclasps itself from your arm and said:

*Thank you for the ride. Be safe on your journey and ....*

Suddenly Flora changed and said:

* We hope you DIE. *

She smiled deviously and disappeared into the thick blanket of snow. Suddenly feeling lonely, you mumbled under the harsh winter: " It's going to a Long day... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was okay ~ it's gonna get cheesy soo. So please bare with me! Let the slow burn creep up on your skin xD


	3. Meet Sans the comic-sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Warning alittle smut play here *
> 
> You finally got out of the ruins and had to walk through the horrible cold. Only to run into someone that seems terrifying at first but quite funny later on! You realise you and him has something in common- Bad Puns

~ Your P.O.V ~

You stepped on the path of snow. Each step getting heavier and colder as you felt a frostbite coming. You knew you needed shelter and food ASAP, or you can kiss your life goodbye. So you stride on the snow and found yourself in an interminable forest that seems to go on forever.

As you traipse on, you felt eyes boring into your back. It didn't felt good at all... You turned around and was greeted by the emptiness of snow. You turned back to the front and quickened your pace; afraid of who or what was coming after you. You started to jog and did a few turns and curves praying that it would get confused and gave up in trying to catch up to you.

While jogging at a face pace, you went pass a stick on the floor and thought of a brilliant idea. "The stick shall be my evidence and trap for it! " you thought. As you jogged a little further from it, you heard the stick snapped. Your turned your head quickly and went back to the stick. True enough the stick was broken into two; showing that someone was following you. You stood up and shouted: " COME OUT AND FACE ME! ARE YOU AFRAID? " With no reply but the howls of the wind, you made a dash for it.

You ran ahead and saw a bridge, you felt safe immediately as that meant civilisation however you were so damn wrong. As you closed in you realised the bridge was not a bridge but merely an unstable log of wood with other logs of wood as the railing. You immediately halted and panicked as you almost fell into the dark abyss below. You squatted and clutched your ears as you felt it coming closer to you.

Finally it came, it's silhouette towered over you intimidatingly. Then it finally spoke:

* Don't you know how to greet a new pal? *

You slowly turned around only to be greeted by a bony hand. You reluctantly grabbed its hand. When your palm finally touched it's carpal, an unexpected sound reverberated through the quiet woods; PFFFFFFFFTTTTT.... TTTT. And then you heard the skeleton gave a hearty laugh.

* Ah the old whoopie cushion trick *

He pulled you up to your feet with ease, maybe a little too much ease that you felt yourself flew a few inches of ground.

**Where in the world did he get such strength from?!**

Upon closer inspection, you realised that he was shorter than you by say 3-4cm?

He was wearing a blue fur jacket accompanied with a white turtle neck tee, a sports short that had two white lines on each side and for the finale; a pair of comfy looking slippers that you wished you had right now. His face wore a grin that seemed glued on and it made you wonder how does he eat and talk through his teeth to survive.

Your train of thoughts were interrupted as you stumbled and fell on top of him from trying to get up. You raised your head and said: " Sorry! That is so clumsy of me... " But you stopped mid-way through your sentence as you felt a strange odd tingling sensation down your spine. Your face began to blush and you felt your nipples harden slightly at the brush against the fabric of his clothes. Heat began to slowly envelope near your thigh area.

You looked at him to see his cheeks turned in a slightly light blue Colour. It was an extremely awkward position, not to mention the change of emotions flowing through your veins. It was driving you nuts. Knowing your nature of being straightforward when you wanted something, you immediately got up and patted away the invisible dust before something bad happens and in addition to hide your embarrassment.

**OH GOD WHAT WAS I THINKING?! WAS I JUST FUCKING TURNED ON BY A SKELETON?!**

~ Sans P.O.V ~

I was watching her as she went through the forest, her determination and fear left me in a gust of mixed emotions. I wanted to help and talked to her but she seemed too afraid to be approached too right now. So I just observed by the trees. I said in a Low voice:

*I hope I'm not _Treespassing_ into her privacy. *

I stifled a laugh and continued to teleport after her. When I noticed that she knew someone was following her, I immediately used my magic to make myself slightly invisible to her eyes. As she ran in all sorts of directions he thought:

**Oh my god, she is so cute and fragile, I just want to cuddle her and protect her.**

**I want to break her too**

I shook my head and said to myself:

* Wow. What was I thinking? I have yet to meet her and I'm already going crazy? Must be the cold.*

I raised one of my phalanges and rubbed against an invisible nose pretending that it was so cold that my 'nose' could feel it.

* Well I better _smell_ her up now. Who _nose_ what she could plan next. *

Yet another giggle escaped under my breathe and I instinctively covered my mouth. I was not paying attention and accidentally teleported on top of a stick and it snapped into two. With my reflexes being the best out in the entire underground, I managed to get away the last second before she arrived.

As I saw her running from him ( you have yet to noticed it's sans yet ), my adrenaline started pumping and it became the hunt. I felt my eyes lit to a hue of blueish-green and I immediately teleport place from place to catch up to her.

**Let's play catching sweetheart. Even though I'm lazy. I have the urge to chase you to ends earth.**

**I also have the urge to tear you apart inside out once I catch you.**

I shook my head in pure horror at the thought of that. Finally, I caught up to her, the way she behaved made me feel slightly aggressive towards her. Which led to the over strength in pulling her up. As she tried to walk you fell on top of him and this led him to feel slightly turned on. Wait...

**TURNED ON?!**

**WHY IN THE WORLD AM I TURNED ON BY A MERE YOUNG HUMAN?!**

When she got up, I had to hold back an urge to grab her forcefully and pin her down. I didn't knew why but I was still blaming it on the damn cold as some monsters did say that strange things would occur such as: illusions and mind-fucks during such a cold weather and it was close to the blizzard season. So I cursed the weather and stood up with her. I wore back my usual casual grin and acted as if nothing happened.

\----------------------------------------------

~ Your P.O.V ~

Things became slightly awkward between you two but he brushed it off and said:

* Knock knock.*

You replied: " Whose there?"

He said:

* pasta *

You said: " Pasta who? "

He said:

* Spaghetti gonna _PASTA_ -way! *

You snorted and laughed and said: " Knock Knock."

He replied:

* Whose there?*

You said: " Broken pencil. "

He said:

* Broken pencil who? *

You replied: " Ah.. Forget it, it's _POINTLESS_! "

He laughed and said:

* Good one kiddo! Caught me off guard there! *

For some reason you cringed when he called you kiddo but shrugged it off thinking that it's because you was not used to being called as a kid as since young you was forced to grow up. Sensing your slight change in atmosphere, he look up at you earnestly and said:

* Come on cupcake, let me take you around Snowdin! *

Hearing him called you that made your heart flutter and you felt my souls calling something out to you but you just didn't know what....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Yay or nah? Hmmm it's just a small sweet for the 3 kudos and 100+ hits! I am really thankful for it eventhough it's just 3 and 100+! XD But fear not fellow friends, The hardcore has yet to come! ;)


	4. A tour around snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tour around Snowdin with the very Sans himself! Meanwhile sans has his own problems to face! What will happen next?

~ Your P.O.V ~

You decided to disregard that feeling and instead enjoy the free tour from sans. You turned your head towards sans and caught him glancing at you. He then said:

* Hold up, gotta get something. Be back soon *

And then he vanished into thin air.

**So that's how he caught up to me**

You remembered what Toriel and Asgore had once taught you. Toriel said:

* Each and every Monster is unique, each have their own personality, magic and soul. They have feelings and a 'brain' too so don't do anything that will get yourself in trouble. *

While Asgore said:

* To a Monster, their souls is the most precious and 'sacred' thing about them. It's more like when you find the right one, both of you will merge to become one.*

You heated up at such a memory flashback.

A few minutes later he came back with a black fur jacket and a pair of cute cat slippers. You stared at him wide-eyed and he just shrugged saying:

* Don't want you turning cold on me. Sorry if it's abit big, that is the smallest size I can find for you.*

You laughed and said: " Yeah, Yeah. It's _purfect_! Thanks for the sweater and slippers! " You caught his face turned slightly blue before returning back to that smug grin of his.

Onward to the tour in Snowdin!

Snowdin was a very beautiful place. Though it's just merely covered in snow, the morning sun that would occasionally shine down onto the snow, made it glisten, making it almost look like an ocean covered in a sea of diamonds. But that's light would come and go. It would not stay there for Long, like a shadow that goes by unnoticed. You were in awe at everything you passed by. You saw different shops and houses; Snowdin shop, Snowdin Inn, Snowdin library.

You especially loved the library as it was filled with different assortment of books that you have not viewed before. Since young, your Mother has influenced you to read many different type of books. Genres ranging from fiction - non-fiction. When you first stepped inside the library, you fell in love with smell of old paper and the vast Colours of many different books. Sans somehow seemed surprised at your reaction. You decided to poke him and said: " Never met such a _book_ -iful person before? " He jerked and realised he was staring at you. He covered his face to hide his embarrassment saying:

* Ha.Ha. Very funny sweetheart. *

He sockets looked straight at you and you felt your soul being drawn into his eyes. He said:

* Well I'd love to stay longer Hun but you seemed _booked_ by these books. So why don't you stay here for awhile. I've gotta go run some errands. *

With that said he disappeared again and only particles of his magic was seen left floating around before it too, dissolved with the air. You suddenly felt a rush of excitement as you squealed quietly. You ran to the Non-fiction area as you loved the history section, it always made you feel wise and smart as you feel closer as you understand the history of the people or in this case; Monsters.

You brushed your fingers across the aisle that says: ' History ' as you felt the leathery book covers rubbed against your forefinger, it made your finger burn slightly with friction. You finally came across a book titled: ' History of monsters '. As soon as you took it out you felt a warm magic envelope you and you started reading it. You realised that this book was made of pure magic; it records down past events that happened in the underground, be it good or bad, secret or not. Every Monster has their own page stating down every single detail about them. From Food taste to even Favourite Sex position. You felt convicted as you disliked prying into other people's personal life and information.

**This book is NOT safe. It should NOTbe out in the open like this.**

You were about to stop and shut the book when the page turned on it's own and you ended up at.....

~ Sans P.O.V ~

I managed to get out in the nick of time before going insane just from looking and hearing her sweet honey voice that overcoats my mind.

**FUCK! - Gasping really hard - WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!**

He covered his glowing eyes as they seem to flare and waver in an unstable manner. His whole body was on fire. The way you talked, the way you walked, the littlest action, all of them made him flinch. It was not a lie that he had some errands to run as he had to meet his Brother Paps to ask him to prepare a place for you to stay but....

**Since when am I so nice to a human?**

Usually he wouldn't care about them and would just let them die or if not, he would capture them to make his Brother happy. He would also send them to the royal palace as they needed human souls to break the barrier

Still panting extremely hard, he decided to visit Alphys to inquire about this situation. Normally he would be fine as he is one of the smartest person but when it comes to the monster's anatomy. He has only so much. Alphys meanwhile is a royal scientist after his 'dad' Gaster passed away. So with a flick of his fingers, he teleported to Alphy's doorstep. With the little energy left, he banged on the door full of desperation. Alphys opened it and before he could say anything he fainted on top of her.

Darkness surrounds him.

Fog engulfs him. A figure stands there.

He walked towards the figure to find you standing there.

His soul begins to pulse and it came out, it came close to your soul that shone a Colour of red with a hue of orange. He saw a thin layer of blueish Colour that covers your soul that seems familiar... A little like his soul Colour. Suddenly a bright flash or red and blue mixes together forming a stunning purple Colour. Heat rose from his throat. He felt parched. Dry. Barely being able to even speak, he looked up and saw you slowly remove your clothes. As it slowly slide down the edges of your curved body. He chest rumbled a deep growl. The next thing he knew, he lost control of his body, he pinned you down and tore your undergarments. Your body was shone in his eyes and as he came close to your neck, he whiffed in an intoxicating scent of caramel and lavender. He used his magic and left his ecto tounge roll out. " Mine. " He growled as he licked your neck preparing for the ceremony of deflowering you. As he leaned in closer, he sensed your blood stream pulsating.

**It was time.**

His mouth went wide opened as he tried to bite down on to your fragile neck, but only to wake up as he yelled: " ____!". Sweating, panting. His arms were outstretched as if grabbing onto thin air. His bones felt like they were on fire, every sense of his magic he have in his body became sensitive and heightened ten folds. His vision was blur but soon became clear as he saw Alphys in front of him. He sit up and felt his whole body feel sore. Rubbing his skull he asked: " what happened? How Long was I out? "

She weakly replied: " 35 minutes? And well... " He shouted : " 35 minutes?! Oh no... ____ is waiting for me! " He was about to teleport when Alphys grab hold tight of his hand saying in a quiet tone: " you can't go not yet...." " And why is that so? " He replied curiously. And so Alphys begun her Long explanation....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guyssss for your kudos and support! Is the story okay? Or is there anything that I should improve on? Let me know! :)


	5. Book of history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dived down into the world of books and stumbled upon a strong magical book that can only be opened by you. There you met???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry did not upload yesterday! It's my exam week this week so would be uploading slower than usual! Be patient my darlings! >~> ouh and
> 
> ///// - smudged words

~ Your P.O.V ~

Your whole body froze as your eyes slowly roam through the page of the book. There it was Sans page. Some out the words were smudged out.

Name: Sans  
Favourite food: Ketchup  
Favourite hobby: Lazing and puns  
Most disliked thing: Backstabbers and murderers  
Relationships: Papyrus ( Younger Brother )  
W.D Gaster ( ??? )  
First appearance: Snowdin  
Soul Colour: Dark blue  
Ability: Bones, Gaster Blasters, teleportation and //////  
Humans encounters previously: //////, The 6 souls, frisk and ______

**Wait frisk? Whose' that?**

Lv: ???  
ATK: 1  
HP: 1  
DEF: 1

Mate: __/////  
Type of Monster: Skeleton, Final boss  
Achievements: /////, Laziest Monster, //////, Most brotherly complex Monster, Most strongest Monster, Most smartest Monster, Most puniest Monster.

You wanted to read further, you wanted to know more but your squint your eyes shut and forced your hands to shut close the book. Suddenly you heard a distorted voice say:

* Awww... Why'd you do that? Don't you want to know more? Don't you want to get in a deeper depth of Monster history? *

You felt the hair on your arms stand as the voice felt meticulous.

You felt a thin layer of static around the atmosphere on the edge of the mysterious voice. Suddenly in the corner of your eyes you saw a girl whose age look about 11-12 years old. She seems to be wearing a greenish sweater with one yellow strip across the chest of the sweater. She also seems to be wearing a brown pants with an old Leather shoe.

She flashed infront of you so quickly that you almost fell as you stumbled backwards. You sensed a menacing aura from this little girl even though she looked young. As you backed behind, your feet accidentally tripped over a book on the floor and you fell with a loud thud.

She looked at you with pure satisfaction at the horror that was shadowed across your face. She said in a Low tone:

* That book you got there. It can only be seen by final boss battles and humans however, it can only be open by the soul; determination. *

You clutched the book near your chest. The book shone a dim glow and it opened at your hands to a page that seem old and burnt out, it seems to be covered in tears and wears. On it was written:

Name: ////// Dreemur  
Favourite Food:???  
Favourite hobby: Lying and hurting others  
Most disliked thing: Traitors and comedians  
Relationships: Toriel ( Ex-Mother ), Asgore ( Ex-Father ), Kara and Florise ( younger twin sisters )  
First appearance: Ruins  
Soul Colour: Red  
Ability: Stabbing, Determination and //////  
Humans encounters previously: The 6 souls, frisk and ______

**Hmmmm that's weird...**

Lv: 20  
ATK: ???  
HP: ???  
DEF: ???

Mate: --  
Type of Monster: Corrupted human.

At the corner of the book was a picture of the little girl standing in front of you. She seem so different from the picture and now. In the picture she looked more happy and pure but now it was just the complete opposite. There standing in front of you was the girl of the same person in the picture but except with a contorted face; eyes that are fully black except for the glowing red pupils that just screams murderer on it, a smile that seemed carved out of knife to make it perfectly symmetrical and creepily Long, a voice so old and edgy that you'd think twice to believe that's she was 11-12 years old.

She saw the way you were Analysing her and she snorted. She turned around and said:

* That book you have there.... You would need it in the Long run. The book seems to like you though. To have been so quick as to help you analyse the person. Wow, you seemed to have gain its favour more than frisk does.*

**Again with this frisk. Who is the 'frisk' the book and this girl is speaking off?**

You decided to be brave and voiced out your thoughts. You said: " Who are you? Who is this 'frisk' ? " The moment you said 'frisk', the book opened and turned again to another page:

Name: Frisk Dreemur  
Favourite food: Grillby's fries and burgers and muffet's tea  
Favourite hobby: Puns and helping monsters  
Most disliked thing: The void  
Relationships: Toriel ( adoptive Mother )  
First appearance: Ruins  
Soul Colour: Red  
Ability:  
Humans encounters previously: //////, The 6 souls

**Just like the smudged page but better?**

Lv: 1  
ATK: 10  
HP: 20  
DF: 10

Mate: --  
Type of Monster: Pure human.

The girl looked up in awe and said:

* Again it helped you. You seem a little stronger than a normal human after all. My name is Chara by the way. *

You perked up at the name as it has some sort of familiarity in it but you just didn't know what it was. You asked curiously: " Why are you in that transparent form? Are you a Monster?" She just merely laugh and said:

* I Guess you could say I'm a Monster but I'm actually a human that died down here many years ago. But yes I Guess.. I am a Monster, no? *

She smiled evilly as she said that. Then the book glowed again and this time it was with magic. It started to shake vigorously and turned smaller and smaller until it morphed into an earring, that fell gently into your palms. You earned yet another look of surprise from Chara.

She said:

* Well, Well. You better treasure that earring. Who knows who or what might be coming after it. After all it is a legendary book. I must see myself off as I sense a certain Comedian coming and I must say that I am particularly allergic to them. *

And with that she disappeared and all that was left was the sound of static in your ears. You quickly put on the earring on the left side of your ear. That was when you felt a presence behind you. You turned behind and was greeted by that smug grin. " Sans! Your back! " you smiled sweetly as if nothing happened. His face looks extremely tired and upon closer look, you saw him sweating.

**How does skeleton even do that?**

His grinned seems a little forced too as he said in a wispy voice:

* Hey there sweetheart sorry it took so Long. Let's go, Im'ma take ya to your temporary home. * He stepped forward and grabbed you close to his chest. You snuggled in a little too comfortably, this made him growled under his breathe and it felt good. You whiffed in a musky scent along with a hint of

**Ketchup? Wow, the book is right huh.**

He said:

* I know a shortcut. Oh and one more thing, grab tightly on to me if don't want you to go missing in the void. *

There was a spark of curiosity mixed with fear. Before you could say anything. You felt your whole body flew up, as you looked down, you saw nothingness. Your hands felt slightly sweaty just from looking at it, so you decided to look up and saw Sans face. He looked so cool and serious. It made your heart thumped hard and it made you wonder if sans could sense it as it felt like it was about to beat out of your chest. His glowing left eye left a hint of mystery along with secrets. Then a bright light flashed ahead and you found yourself at the porch of a house....


	6. Mates, heat and teleporting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans made a quick visit to Alphys and realised he was in heat. What is going to happen next when he realised you are his soul mate?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so dead with my exams and everything going on. How was the story so far? I hope it sates your hunger and eyes! :3

~ Sans P.O.V ~

* W-well y-you see sans, a-apparently I-it's the time of the y-year for skeletons. *

said Alphys.

* What. Is it my birthday? I didn't know! *

He replied jokingly. Alphys rolled her eyes and said:

* N-no. It's actually worse. I-it's your m-mating season. *

and as if right on cue, sans whole body began to heat up a little. He said:

* Mating? I know it's funny and all but quit joking Alph. *

She gave a serious look and said:

* I am not joking. *

Sans knew that Alphy was serious when she did not stutter on her words. He looked at her and sighed:

* Then how is this bad? Won't it just come by and go? *

Alphys returning to her normal state, said:

* W-well, y-yes and no. Y-you see when a m-Monster goes into h-heat they usually w-want to f-fuck everything. But i-in your c-case you don't s-seem a least b-bit interested in m-me or a-any other Monster. W-which meant that y-your m-mate has been ch-chosen for you! I-I need to t-take a look a-at your soul f-first. *

He knew that a Monster soul is the most precious and strongest thing about a Monster without it, you'd might as well as be dust. In reluctance he pulled out his soul and was shocked by what he saw. His dark blue soul no longer at it's original Colour but rather a thin layer of red surrounding it. Alphys too was surprised and said:

* R-red? T-the o-only person t-that is r-red in here is.... *

and she quietens down at the realisation. His eye sockets went black and became serious.

**________? No. It can't be her. Why a human?**

The silence in the room was too eerie and heavy that he decided to broke it first. He said:

* So now what doc? *

She became thoughtful for a moment and said:

* I recommend you stay far away from her. *

Upon hearing that he got agitated and raised his voice a little:

* Why? I have to protect her till the end of her journey. I.... Kinda promised a pair of people on this. *

Sensing san's mood Alphys carefully said:

* I understand but know this. When a Monster in heat goes close to it's mate. You might go crazy and end up doing thing to her that she may not like. So if you don't want to hurt her but want to continue following her I think staying far away is the best possible solution. In addition, since its a mate your finding and not a sex toy it would prob take about 1 month of wait. Just saying.*

Upon hearing that his eyebrows furrowed and he rubbed his cranium and said:

* Ok. Ok. I'll try but no promises. You know I hate keeping promises. *

Alphys gave a weak smile towards sans decision and said:

* O-ok it's y-your choice a-after all! *

With that said he greeted Alphys good bye and thanks and he teleported off. He landed in a dimly lit room and as he looked around he saw a bunch of garbage in a tornado, a treadmill and a dirty bed. He loved his room as he can be himself and not be Organised unlike papyrus his Brother.

**Papyrus.... Papyrus!**

Suddenly recalling what he came back for he left his room and rushed down the stairs.

*BROTHER! WELCOME BACK! *

Papyrus greeted him.

* Hello pap! I've got great news! *

He said.

*AND WHAT MIGHT THAT BE SANS? * asked papyrus eagerly.

*We've got a visitor her name is ______. She is a human and required a place to stay. And since I know how good you are at designing, I hope you can take care of that matter for her! *

he said in a little pleading tone.

* HUMAN?! SURE! BUT I'M SURPRISED YOU DIDNT CAPTURE HER. I HOPE SHE LIKES PUZZLES TOO! GOT TO BE PRODUCTIVE! SEE YA LATER BROTHER! *

And with that he zoomed off to an empty room in the house to prepare for your welcoming.

*Thanks bro. Seems like she won't need capturing at all. *

san's mumbled under his breathe and decided that, that was the end of his errands. He snapped his fingers and entered he void once again heading towards your direction. As he was Travelling through the void, he realise that time was going much slower. There was a sense of foreshadowing and he felt your fear. His senses heightened ten folds and felt his magic uprise. He groaned:

*Not now. *

He took breathed in and scented out your caramel and lavender smell but something felt off. There was a scent of blood and tar?

**Wait.... Is she injured?**

With that thought pricking in his mind like a needle in a flesh. He forced his entire magic to push time forward.

**Please. Even if it's a few minutes.**

Just make the damn thing move! He screamed in agony and his eyes glowed a light red along with the blue flame that was already burning in his eyes. And then it happened.

Time just flew past forward and he found himself behind you. He eyed around the area quickly and was relief that you didn't met Chara yet. He frown perked up when he say you turned around to greet him with a sweet smile.

* Sans! Your back! *

You smiled sweetly. There must be something on his face as he realised the look of worry plastered on your cute face. I still can't believe she's my mate.... His forced a grin and said in a wispy voice:

* Hey there sweetheart sorry it took so Long. Let's go, Im'ma take ya to your temporary home. *

He stepped forward and grabbed you close to his chest. The way you snuggled up close to him like a kitten made his soul thumped hard and fast against his rib cage. He focused his mind on his house porch and into the void they flew again. He was getting tired with the constant teleporting from place to place but if it's for you. He'll do it. He looked down at you and caught you looking at him.

He gave a small laugh. Looking at your puppy eyes and small facial like features made you look so fragile and precious. He treasures every moment he had with you. Finally, you and him arrived at the destination.

* Welcome to your temporary new house! *

he welcomed you with an eager face.


	7. ~ Home sweet home ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got a new home, new friends and a new room. But what awaits you is....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah. Finally exams are over and I can write something for y'all! Hope you guys like this chapter! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> * WARNING SMUT AHEADDDDDDDD *

~ Your P.O.V ~

You looked up at the house and was greeted with a Christmassy aura as the house was decorated in Christmas lights and snow. It gave you a warm glow in your heart and it made you feel at home. Sans gave a small cough and said shyly:

* So.... How is it sweetheart? Sorry if it isn't much, I.... *

Before he could complete his sentence you rushed up to him and hugged him tightly. You said: " I love it! Thank you Sans! " You glanced at his way and saw a blue hue swept across his cheek bones.

**Oh my Gosh. He is so cute!**

Your eyes brightened and you giggled. He shook his head and said:

*Come on in kiddo, I'd like to introduce you to a very special person of mine. *

When you heard that, you felt your heart sank, it must be evident on your face as well as Sans added:

* No worries, this person is a he. So no need to get bonely or rattled on me. *

He winked at you. You felt the heat crept up your cheeks as you looked away and covered your face. In a small voice you said: " No.... Anyways lets go in! I'm excited to see the house and this person of yours."

He smiled sincerely and held your hands as he pulled you in and yelled loudly:

* PAPYRUS! WHERE ARE YOU? THE HUMAN IS HERE! *

Suddenly you heard a loud thump, followed by a trail of footsteps heading towards your direction. The next thing you knew you saw a shadow over your head and as you looked up horrified, it landed on you hard and damn was your body sore. You tried to push it away but it was extremely heavy and not to mention the amount of Armour that was on top of you. Upon closer inspection,

**It looks kinda white and hard.**

You pat its back lightly and it stood up. It grabbed you by your shoulders and hoisted you up in your feet.

**It looks like a.... Skeleton?**

It smiled and said:

* HELLO THERE HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND YOU MUST BE ______ THE HUMAN MY BROTHER KEEPS TALKING ABOUT! *

Upon hearing that you turned your head around to look at Sans and you saw him shade his face and mumbled:

* Yeah Paps. She gets it. *

You smiled at the sight of his reaction.

*HUMAN! MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE AT HOME! OH AND WE WILL BE HAVING DINNER SOON! TOMORROW I WANT TO SHOW YOU THE GAMES I CREATED! *

His voice was a little too loud and it made you cringe, but hey, you can forgive that, since Papyrus seems like such a sweetie pie. You said: " Sure Papyrus! I'm not particularly hungry though so I'll meet you tmrw then. Errm so where is my room? " You gave a pleading face, since you're actually drained from exhaustion and just really want to sleep. Papyrus face's lit up and jumped up and down yelling:

* YES YES! WE HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR ROOM! WE DECORATED IT JUST FOR YOU! *

You smiled at how sweet he was. You said: " Why thank you dear. Now onwards to the room! " Sans laughed at your reaction and that made your ears turned slightly red.

Papyrus brought you upstairs and there was three different rooms; a room that says ' keep out ', another room that says ' Royal Guard ' and lastly a room that says ' HUMAN<3 '. Upon seeing the plate, you felt your heart melt as it's been very Long since people treated you with such warmth.

You shakily took the knob and twisted it. You were greeted with a rose smell and the room was painted in a pinkish-purple gradient. The bed was made comfy and well. There is a wardrobe with cute little paintings on it, a vanity table with some make-up on it. A desk with a chair and a shelf full of books.

Your eyes glimmered at the sight of it. You must have stared at the place for a Long time as you heard papyrus voice became worried as he spoke:

* Is it... Okay? *

You turned around with tears at the corner of your eyes and ran towards them, hugging them very tightly. They look shocked but still returned your hug. You said: " I absolutely love it! Thank you so much! " You ran and jumped onto the bed snuggling the blankets close to you. The door closed behind you with a click and you changed into a nightgown and fresh pair of undergarments tht you found inside the closet.

**These undergarments look too sexy for me**

But as soon as you hit the bed, you found yourself dosing off into a deep slumber.

You dreamt yourself enveloped in fog. And right in front of your hazy view was a person with glowing blue eyes.

**Almost like sans?**

"Sans is that you?" You said softly. You felt that person cover your eyes and growled in a voice that doesn't sound similar to sans. He forcefully grabbed your legs and pinned you down.

**I must still be dreaming. No way in hell would sans do these shit to me.**

You felt his hands roaming around the curves of your body. Every feeling felt spiked and alive. You moaned softly as you felt him slowly make his way up your breast. Kneading them together. He pinched your nipples and you shivered as you rewarded him with a pleasing purr escaped your lips. He grunted in approval as he made his way down to your abdomen. Your body weak and paralysed as you felt your energy seep away. You jerked as you felt a slimy thick essence on the top of your stomach, as the wind touched it's surface, it turns cold and it made you feel even more turned on. You felt the person took your hand to grab onto thick, hard and hot rod-like thing. He moved your hands in a up and down continuous motion and you followed after him willingly. Everything became a daze.  You felt his breathe near your neck as he huffed in satisfaction. Then you cried out as you felt his finger playing with your button. He was extremely close to your fold but did not seem to go in. You felt your skin prickle as you cried out: " IM COMING! " He huffs:

*You are mine and will always be. Fall for me soon. *

And with that both of you climaxed and you felt him nuzzle into your neck inhaling your scent. Then you felt yourself fell gently as visions began fading. The last thing you felt was the arms of that person.

The next morning you woke up frantic. Looking around you, you saw no one but yourself. However when you looked down you saw the bed covered in juice and cum? To your horror that was no dream. That was real.

**WHAT HAVE I DONE?!**


	8. The sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have finally settled in but what will happen when sans find you unguarded on bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IVE BEEN A REALLY BAD GIRL! IM SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING ANYTHING! T^T I have been sick and busy lately and lazy too Sowwie :(

  
~ Sans P.O.V ~

I gave a small cough and said shyly: 

* So.... How is it sweetheart? Sorry if it isn't much, I.... *

**Oh my Gosh. What the hell am I rambling on about?**

Before I could complete my sentence she rushed up to me and hugged me tightly. She said: " I love it! Thank you Sans! " This made me blush.

I shook my head and said:

* Come on in kiddo, I'd like to introduce you to a very special person of mine. *

Seeing her face reaction changed into a sour like expression. It amuses me as this was the first time I saw her jealous. I gave a cocky smile and said:

* No worries, this person is a he. So no need to get **bonely** or **rattled** on me. *

I winked at her and saw her face flashed with different emotions.

I twisted the knob and opened the door, smiling to her, I held onto her hands as I pulled her in and yelled loudly:

*PAPYRUS! WHERE ARE YOU? THE HUMAN IS HERE! *

  
**Wow. Her hands are so small. It's also very smooth and soft**

I heard a loud thump, followed by a trail of footsteps heading towards her direction. The next thing I knew I saw a flying papyrus throwing himself on her. I felt anger bubbling within me, when I saw how he lay on top of her. But I held it in.

**Thank the heavens for being able to control my anger. This stupid mating season.**

I sighed and looked at them. My eyes were filled with emotions; there my maybe future Wife to be and my innocent Brother. After bringing you up to your room for her to rest, I could hear her breathing slow down as it became more mellow. I went downstairs to do my usual routine;

  
1\. Lay down on the sofa

  
2\. Turn on the television

  
3\. Relax and fall asleep

  
4\. Wait for papyrus to yell about how lazy he was

  
5\. Check on _____

 

As I climbed down the stairs languidly, I heard papyrus loud voice calling:

*SANSSS! GET YOUR LAZY BONE IN THE KITCHEN AND HELP ME WITH MY CHOICES FOR TONIGHTS DINNER! *

I went into the kitchen and was greeted by the Smells of various delicious meals. I knew Paps was a great cook but I didn't know he could cook all these! Papyrus was standing near the island with a bowl and whisk in hand; mixing the cake batter together while looking at the cook book. Without looking up he said:

* SANS PASS ME THE VANILLA EXTRACT AND ALSO GO AHEAD AND TASTE THE FOOD. I HOPE IT FITS THE HUMAN TASTE.*

I used My Magic and point my hand to the vanilla extract and flicking it to papyrus . He caught it with ease and said his thanks. I went on ahead to the table and tasted the food. I was all great except for the pasta. There was a tangy spicy flavour and its abit bitter. I went next to Paps and said:

* Err Paps? I think there is something wrong with the pasta. It's bitter. *

He gave a calm expression and said:

* I added abit of My Magic in it. Her hp was not at full bar. It was 16/20. *

I nodded my head in agreement and left the kitchen to head to the sofa. As soon as my body touched the felt of the sofa, I could hear myself snoozing away.

1 hour later...

*SANSSS! DINNER IS READY GO AND CALL THE HUMAN! *

Too lazy to climb up the stairs, I waved my hands and found myself at the front of her room. I quietly twisted the knob and opened the door only to find the room dark. The only light illuminating the room was the moonlight that glistened through the glass panes and onto her beautiful sleeping body. Suddenly I felt it. The heat started to rise from my face to my pelvis where I saw my magic gather to form a glowing blue eckto dick. Before I knew what was going on. My body moved on it's own. The next thing I knew, I was on top of her my face nuzzling at the base of her neck. Smelling in her smell made me crazy. They were like drugs.

I felt her flinch slightly under my body. Her eyes were half-open as she mumbled: "Sans is that you?" Out of panic I instinctively covered her eyes and used my Magic to make her believe it was a dream. I growled in a voice that doesn't sound like my own. I said:

* Just shut up and sleep. You don't know what you did to me. So hush and let my cravings be sated. *

My hands started roaming around the curves of her body. Inspecting every single corner, making sure that I did not miss a single spot.

Mmmm her skin feels so soft and smooth.

I slowly made my way up her breast. Her breast fits my hands perfectly as I knead them together. I pinched her nipples and saw her shiver. A pleasing purr escaped her lips and that good enough to make me internally scream.

I grunted in approval as I made my way down to your abdomen. Using My Magic my teeth slowly parted and an illuminating tongue came out. I slowly lick her stomach savouring the feel of her skin on my tongue.

It's taste better than Grillby's ketchup or fries.

Looking for a stress relief, I pulled down my pants and found my dick already begging for release. I grabbed her hands and place it on my throbbing eckto dick and moving in a continuous up and down motion. To my surprise she followed willingly.

I bend down to slowly nuzzle in her neck, fighting the temptation to bite down on her. Then I went down to her clit and fondled it slowly, testing it out. Deciding not to take her tonight, I restrained myself to enter her fold.

  
With the increase of breathing and heat she yelped in a restraining voice: " IM COMING! "

I huffed:

* You are mine and will always be. Fall for me soon. *

And with that both of us climaxed and I went ahead to nuzzle back into her neck inhaling her scent. Seeing her fall faint I reactively put my hands under her to let her her fall gently on top of it.

I quickly cleaned up myself. Setting her down and pulling up my pants I quickly ran downstairs. Papyrus looked up at me with innocence and said:

* WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG SANS? *

I gave a fake smile and said:

* ____ said she was tired and would love to rest. Sorry about the great feast. How about packing some for her for breakfast tommorow? *

Papyrus nodded and went to the kitchen to pack the food for her. I was sweating profusely and Paps must have saw it as he said:

* By the way sans? Are you okay? You seem to be sweating a lot. *

I gave a half-hearted answer:

* Yeah I'm fine. Just a little **dead** tired that's all. *

Hearing papyrus groan in the kitchen made me smile alittle.

**Welp. Tommorow is definitely going to be rough!**


	9. Breakfast after nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You woke up in a panic and thought what happened last night was a dream, or was it?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lazy ass kick my butt and lecture me please! T^T I'm sorry for always uploading so late. Procrastination has gotten the worse of me. I'll try to exterminate it soon! Meanwhile keep anticipating! XD

~ Your P.O.V ~

" aaAAAHHHH! "

^ Thud, Thud, Thud... BAM! ^

*WHAT HAPPENED?! HUMAN?! ARE YOU OKAY?!*

You jolted at the sudden opening of the door and the loud voice that came after that. On instinct you hide the evidence made on your bed, you quickly grabbed your blanket and covered it. You turned around gingerly and looked at the door, only to find a worried papyrus looking at you with concern. Then behind him was a flash of blue.

**Sans....**

*You alright there kiddo?*

You breathing increased at the sight of sans. You didn't knew why. But you managed to nod and smile. Papyrus sighed and said

*GEEZ HUMAN! YOU GOT ME WORRIED THERE. I DIDNT KNOW YOU COULD SCREAM LIKE THAT TOO.*

You laughed at how cute papyrus was and said: " No worries paps and sans, I'm fine. Just though I saw a spider. "

Sans looked at you and said

*Well good thing muffet isn't here, she wouldn't appreciate you hating on her babies.*

You had to processed that though for awhile and realised to your horror, that there was a spider women living somewhere in the underground. You swallowed your saliva and felt your lips went dry.

You were never good with spiders since young and not even now. Realising how awkward it was for sans and papyrus to stand there while you were in your undergarments. You stared at them and took the blanket up to your chest. Sans noticing what you meant blushed and covered his eyes and said

*Paps we need to go. The human needs her privacy.*

Papyrus being a bit slow only realised and blushed a hue of nacrat across his face. He coughed and said in a softer tone

*Well human, we'll leave you be. Breakfast are leftover from last night is ready.*

Sans popped his head back after papyrus left and said

*Welp, at least the undergarments your wearing are _Bra_ nded.*

You felt heat crept across your face and you took the nearest pillow to throw it at sans. But he dodged that easily and said

*Missed me sweetheart. Better luck next time.*

With that he was gone again and you stepped out of your bed to close and lock the door. You pressed your back against the door feeling the cold wooden block on your skin. You took in a deep breathe as you fiddled with the so-called "earrings" you had on.

**Dodging huh... The book is right.**

You quickly went to the cabinet and found a new pair of fresh undergarments and clothes waiting for you. You didn't knew how it got there but, you were thankful it wasn't as revealing as last night's clothing.

You changed out of your night lingerie and wore a milky white shoulder-off top, and a pair of black pants that was sexy but not revealing. It fitted on your body perfectly, clinging onto all the right places. You took your previous night's clothing and mattress cover out, brining it down to the washing machine that was in the kitchen.

You saw sans and papyrus waiting at the dining table for you. Papyrus gave you a questioning eye as he eyed the mattress sheets up and down. You were prepared with an artillery of excuses, but he didn't ask and you didn't explain.

Sans on the other hand didn't bother looking as he was already dozing of on his chair. You dumped the clothes and sheet into the washing machine and added the soap. Turning it on, you stared into the transparent windows of the machine.

As you watched the cycle spin, you started asking yourself: " How many days has it been? Will anyone remember or miss me? I doubt they will. I miss watching my Favourite animes and drama. " As your train of thoughts continue to grow bigger and bigger, you got startled by a sudden deep voice saying:

*You alright there kid?*

You turned back quickly and knocked against the washing machine. You cursed under your breathe at how clumsy you were.

*You've been staring at that machine for quite sometime. I thought you must have finally met your _matchine_ as it _washes_ you away.*

You couldn't control your laugh this time and guffawed in amusement at sans's infamous bad puns. This reaction surprised him as he stared at you with amazement.

You suddenly realised your actions and began to quiet down. You finally sound your final laughter and wiped the tears that sting your eyes. You stand back up and started to straighten your clothes. "

Yeah, I'm fine sans just stoning that's all." You shrugged, feeling slightly awkward at your barbaric behaviour from just now. Sans nodded and looked back at the table.

*You wanna go have breakfast now?*

Suddenly your stomach gave an embarrassing grumble and your face turned tomato red. Sans laughed and said:

*I'll take that as a yes then.*

He left the kitchen and you trailed off after him. You saw papyrus already gobbling away on his portion of food. You sat down on your seat which is directly across sans.

As you took your first bite, the overwhelming taste of scrumptious Flavours flooded your mouth, every bit of your taste buds tingled at it. You must have gave a very satisfied taste as papyrus said:

*GLAD TO SEE YOU ENJOY THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S COOKING!*

You gulped down your chewed food and said: "Yeah! I feel like it's been a Long time since I ate such good food!" Hearing those words papyrus face lit up like a Christmas tree in Snowdin.

You look up from your plate and started observing the skeleton brothers. You were curious at how they ate their food. You saw sans teeth started to part, and small specks of blue dust started to form as an eckto blue tongue came rolling out. He wolfed down the food faster than you've seen anyone ever done it before. As he licked the plate clean of it's sauce, you felt the heat grow between your ties.

**NO DOWN GIRL, DOWN! DONT GET TURNED ON BY A SKELETON!**

You started chastening yourself as if it was a sin to feel for a skeleton this way. You quickly hurried your meal and went back up the room.

**I have to get ready for my next part of the journey.**


	10. Nightmare after breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was sans turn to see how he felt about you! But what happened to him when things started to kick in?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here you go! I have to thank some authors out there who revived my inspiration as I felt motivated to write such good stories as theirs! Thank the heavens!

~Sans P.O.V ~

I was expecting something big and dramatic this morning from her. But I didn't expect a loud scream that sounded throughout Snowdin.

**My Gosh that was loud and unexpected. Didn't knew she had it in her.**

I chuckled under my breathe. I focused My Magic and teleported outside her bedroom to find papyrus already there. I walked languidly and peeped behind him to find a shock,cute, little kitten there trembling on the bed. I felt something tug at the corner of my heart.  
  
*You alright there kiddo?*

She just nodded and gave a smile which felt a little off but Paps didn't noticed. In fact Papyrus just sighed and said

*GEEZ HUMAN! YOU GOT ME WORRIED THERE. I DIDNT KNOW YOU COULD SCREAM LIKE THAT TOO.*

Seeing Paps reaction I felt myself giggle and I couldn't stop it. But thankfully, no one noticed. She then said: " No worries paps and sans, I'm fine. Just though I saw a spider. "

Hearing that, I looked at her and said

*Well good thing muffet isn't here, she wouldn't appreciate you hating on her babies.*

I saw the life drained from her face when she finally decipher what I meant. Then there was an awkward silence and position we were in. Realising something must be done, I saw her as she stared at us and took the blanket up to her chest. Noticing what she meant I blushed and covered my eyes and said:

*Paps we need to go. The human needs her privacy.*

Papyrus being a bit slow only realised and blushed a hue of nacrat across his face. He coughed and said in a softer tone

*Well human, we'll leave you be. Breakfast are leftover from last night is ready.*

**Well. That's a reaction you wouldn't expect from him.**

Feeling needles in my heart I pushed papyrus away. But I was also feeling cheeky and popped my head back after papyrus left and said

*Welp, at least the undergarments your wearing are Branded.*

She started blushing hard and took a pillow to throw at me. But meh. I dodged that easily.

*Missed me sweetheart. Better luck next time.*

I left the room and closed the door. Taking in a deep breathe as the remnants of her smell still lingered around the air. I was not satisfied. I went downstairs and got ready. Not having enough sleep last night, I found myself falling asleep on the chair. Soon I was completely knocked out. After about 10 mins, I heard her foot steps as she shuffled herself down the stairs. I didn't want to open my eyes as I was too lazy to do so.

I hear her enter the kitchen and I opened my eyes. Paps was already eating and I went off into the kitchen; quietly and swiftly. I saw her standing there and looking into the spin cycle of the washing machine. She seem so

**Sad?.... Is she alright?**

I was really worried and called out to her:

*You alright there kid?*

She turned around and knocked her elbow against the washing machine. She looked at it and rubbed the abrasion. I asked her:

*You've been staring at that machine for quite sometime. I thought you must have finally met your matchine as it washes you away.*

What came next was totally unexpected, the way she laughed was so damn cute I couldn't stop myself from staring at her. But she suddenly quieten down as she looked at me with embarrassment. Finally she said: "Yeah, I'm fine sans just stoning that's all."

There was a slight awkwardness from the previous behaviour but I just nodded and looked back at the table.

*You wanna go have breakfast now?*

Out of nowhere her stomach gave a loud grumble and her face turned tomato red.

**Oh my God. That was so cute!**

I laughed and said:

*I'll take that as a yes then.*

We headed back into the dining room and took our assigned seats. I looked down at my plate and wondered if I should tease her to see her reaction.

**Well. She seems to be a curious kitten after all.**

She started eating her food and seemed to enjoy it a lot which was a good thing. Paps while looking at her, said:

*GLAD TO SEE YOU ENJOY THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S COOKING!*

She swallowed down your chewed food and said: "Yeah! I feel like it's been a Long time since I ate such good food!"

**The way she swallows... If it were my cum wouldn't it taste better?**

I gave a small smirk as that though came across my mind. For some reason I was getting more used to this thoughts popping here and there. Finally, her curiosity must have gotten the better as her stare on me became more obvious, as if waiting for something.

So I gave her what she wanted. I conjure the magic I had in me and I felt it split my teeth open, canines started to form as I took my plate and threw whatever food on it, into my mouth. I swallowed it with ease and licked whatever sauce that was left in my plate.

The there was this sweet smell that filled the air. A heat I could feel from her.

**Fuck. I can smell her juices from here.**

Looking at here I saw her eyes boring into me as she started to form a pink-red Colour on her cheeks. She quickly finished her meal and excused herself to go up to the room.

**Wonder why the little kitten is in a hurry?**

I told Paps the food was still great even if it was left overs and I saw the sparkle in his eyes. Paps was always innocent and cute. I don't ever want anyone to hurt him. I left the table and teleported to outside her room and found her packing some things.

This was abit of a surprise to me.

**Heh. One day with us and she's leaving? I wonder where to though?**

But when I was about to step in, my soul started to burn and my throat became parched again. I hold against my vertebra and kneeled down on the floor. Everything around me felt so... Alive and enhanced. My senses was going cloudy. Everything felt lost and I could only see her.

**Control yourself sans. Until she leaves! Everything will be fine... Everything will... Be fine?**


	11. Goodbyes and hellos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you leave something happened?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story! I know it's a little short... Okay maybe VERY short but hey I'm working up on the story D: Wait for the next chapter okay? -3-

~ Your p.o.v ~

As soon as you reach upstairs, you immediately rummaged through the room to find whatever you have to bring along on your journey. While packing a stream of thoughts flooded in your mind.

**How Long will I be away? This is my second and first home. I'll probably be back to stay a few nights or two. What should I bring? Will it be enough?**

While you were deep in thoughts, your were startled by a soft thud outside your room. You walked cautiously- like a prowling tiger nearing it's prey- towards the door. You opened the door slowly and heard it creak only to find a suffering sans on the floor.

"OH MY GOD SANS. ARE YOU OKAY?!" You rushed next to him.

**He is sweating so much.**

*Wa..water....*

He sounded so ill. You immediately rushed into your room and grabbed a half-drunk water bottle. You cradled him on your arms. "Sans I need you to open your teeth." Praying that he could hear you through all that pain. And he did thankfully.

His teeth parted and you poured the water slowly making sure he doesn't choke. Slowly his breathing calmed down a bit and his face seem lesser in pain. With all the strength you had, you carried him to his room.

Once you enter, you were enveloped in a mixture of different smells. Some that smelt nice, some... not so nice. You managed to drag him to his what looked like a mattress and lay him there. You touched his cranium to make sure he doesn't have some kind of Monster fever.

You knew you would be nice to anyone around you but not to this extent. Some how this felt rather natural to you when your with sans.

To your relief his forehead was not burning. He seemed to be sleeping already which was fine by you as you had to leave soon. You looked around the room and saw that most of the things was clean and appropriate except for that tornado of trash and this mattress.

You went to his closet and got a blanket. You flipped it open and covered him gently. You took out his slippers and covered his bony feet.

When your done, you looked at him and said: " Thank you for everything sans. But I got to go. " You kissed his forehead gently and left the room, closing the door with a click.

You went to your room and grabbed your bag of necessities. You went down the steps and saw papyrus doing the dishes. You didn't want to see a disappointed papyrus but you still had to go.

This was for the better good for yourself. You went into the kitchen and said: " Hey Paps. I know this is quick but I have to go..."

Upon hearing that papyrus turned around a teary expression on his face.

*GO? *

**OH SHIT, OH SHIT PLEASE DON'T CRY. OH MY GOD NOT THE PUPPY EYES.**

As papyrus gave you his signature puppy eyes you immediately covered your eyes. You quickly: " Sorry Paps! I'll definitely be back I promise you. But I have to venture off to know the underground better!" Upon hearing that his face lit up.

*WELL THEN HUMAN! I HOPE YOU COME BACK SOON! OH AND IM GIVING YOU THIS GIFT! *

He handed you a brand new flip phone. You couldn't seem to accept it and refused politely: " N...no I can't this is too much. Your kindness and shelter for me is more than enough."

*NONSENSE HUMAN! TAKE IT! MY CONTACT AND A FEW OTHERS WHOM I TRUST ARE INSIDE IT! IF ANYTHING JUST GIVE US A RING! THOUGH I DOUBT YOU MET ALPHYS AND UNDYNE YET...*

You were grateful for his kindness and accepted it with an open and thankful heart. You bid farewell to him and hugged him tight.

As you opened the door into the new world, you could feel it. The excitement and eagerness to find out what other surprises was installed for you.

One step... Two step... Soon you were walking on your own.

**Where shall I head to next? Hmm...**


	12. A new encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ended up at the waterfall area, there you meet...?

~ Your P.O.V ~

You tread along the gravel road hearing the sound of crunches beneath the sole of your boots. It somehow soothed you as you kicked and stomped on it. While you were happily making your way down the Path you ended up at a waterfall area.

The surrounding area seems awfully dim but yet hidden within it was the beauty of a million lights. Even within the darkness, there were little fireflies that flew here and there, the area was also filled with glowing mushrooms that seems inedible but yet beautiful; their bodies completely translucent and crystal-like.

As you walk through the area, you encountered many other monsters. Even though they seem to want to either fight you or tell you something you somehow ended up pressing the mercy button. A habit you guessed after the first few times of pressing it.

You walked what seems to be an interminable maze and found yourself at an area where an empty stall stand stood and a few monsters were hanging around there.

You walked towards the stand in hope of help -or a map-. But instead found a note saying 'Close for the day'. You heaved a heavy sighed and left the stall.

You ventured on not knowing where to go or how to escape this place. You joked to yourself:

**Soon enough I'll memorise this entire place! But this place is _maze_ morising!**

You laughed at your joke and said: " Wow. Sans bad puns must be contagious to me! " You continued your itinerary and found yourself in a small village.

You walked up to a sign and read it out loud: " WeLcOmE to TEMMIE ViLlAgE! Wait Temmie? What's a Temmie?" Maybe you spoke too soon as when you ended your sentence, a small white dog appeared out of no where and said:

*Hoi! I'm Temmie! *

And then soon more and more of them popped out of no where saying the same thing. You got abit irritated and cringed at them. But out of courtesy, you still hold it in. Finally, the greetings and Temmies stopped.

**God I'll never ask a stupid question like that ever again...**

You went in to their village and saw a Tem shop. You needed to refill your supplies of food and decided to go in to shop.

Thankfully there were some edible things in that shop. You took out the money that Asgore and Toriel gave you and bought some of the food.

There was this 'Tem Flake' that caught your attention but something in your gut told you it wasn't safe for humans. You were tempted but not foolish.

After your visit in that village, it was time to venture on your endless maze. Somehow you ended up in an area where seemed new.

**Hmm this is new. It's not been marked by me though. So I must not have ventured it. How did I missed it though? I've pretty much covered the entire area at this waterfall area...**

You disregarded the sense of foreshadowing and continued on that path. Making sure you didn't missed a mark on it. Suddenly you heard what seems to be a wet person walking on land sound that reverberated around the cave's walls.

^ Splish, Splat, Splish, Splat ^

*HEY YOU THERE! YOU DONT SEEM LIKE A MONSTER TO ME, TURN AROUND SO I CAN SEE YOUR FACE!*

Out of fear from this person's voice, you raised your hands and turned around. For some reason, this didn't help to the situation. This Monster's unique features of a human-fish person was surprising, this was accompanied by a fiery blazing red hair and cat-like eyes. This appearance was enhanced by the sharp teeth that seemed to shine even in this soft lighting. To add on a plus point, she wore an Armour that screamed- unfriendly and ready to kill.

**Welp. Fuck me. I hope she is as nice as the others.**

But you just had to jinxed yourself and well unlucky for you she said:

*I FUCKING HATE HUMANS. C'MERE IMMA GIVE YOU TO THE KING TO USE YOUR SOUL TO BREAK THE BARRIER! *

" The King? But I know him... * You said carefully not wanting to anger her further but you got cut off by an even more furious reply:

*SHADDUP! DONT LIE TO ME YOU DISGUSTING HUMAN! IMMA KILL YOU MYSELF THEN! *

The her right arm started to form static and dust. It looked like magic and out of nowhere came a blue spear. She threw it at you and you managed to dodged it by a strand of hair. You watched as it flew past your face and pierced into the wall.

**Wow. That's some throw there.**

She cursed and said:

*Fuck I missed my throw. Damn you are lucky human.  But no worries I've got plenty from where that came from! *

You flee or fight instincts kicked in and Guess what you chose? Flee. You ran as fast as your legs could carry you. With spears flying past your back and merely missing, but every throw seems to get sharper and shaper closing in on you. Your breathing was hard, you felt your lungs beat hard against your ribcage.

**Not this again!**

Did you ever mention how you hated fitness class? Because you suck at them on the surface world. But now you were grateful to Mr Low for making you run that 20 laps around the field. Because now it's time to put that skill to the test.

This entire run became a wild goose chase. A mad fish women was chasing behind you with crazy ass spears that was flying about and you were almost out of options as you covered most of the route in the waterfall area; avoiding the dead ends.

Twist and turn, here and there. You were getting tired as you felt your legs giving way soon.

**Where DAFUQ does she get all her energy from?!**

But thankfully, you saw a route that led somewhere else. Ahead of you stood a sign that said: 'Welcome to Hotland.' You didn't care if it was hot or not you just ran as if your life was on the line.

**Well... Actually my life is on the line!**

After awhile you saw the Monster started to slow down. She started to sweat and pant at the same time.

*SLOW DOwn.... Hah. Hah. Hah. *

^Thud^

Then there it was. She finally gave way. She seem like she was about to die. You looked at her with pity. She didn't want to look at you or asked for help but you knew what she needed. The book on your earrings showed you earlier while you were running. It just flashed this:

Favourite food: Water

And that was the only hint you got from it. You took out another bottle of fresh water and poured it on her. Suddenly life seems to flow right back into her soul and she slowly stood up.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGERRR! HAHAHA >:-D. I don't mean to leave you hanging but I'm very tired actually, at 11:55pm I was still typing it and editing this at 12:06pm. :3 Hope you enjoyed this anyways!


	13. Doubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans was at home, you were outside. Things went down real fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO YO YO! Hope you liked the story so far! XD I also do look foward to your views and opinions! I would love to improved on my work. I'm also open to suggestions to how you guys want the story to flow to like ex: after undertwist what portal does the book teleport her to? Underfell, horror tale, magic tale, under swap You name it!

~ Sans P.O.V ~

It was dark.... It felt so hot... I twist and turned and kicked about. I couldn't stand it anymore and decided to wake up, to find myself lying on top of my mattress. A blanket was neatly tucked on me.

Thinking that it was the blanket which caused me to feel hot, I kicked it away with little effort but it flew across the room like an arrow that flew from a bow. This kinda shock me as I did not expect it to fly across in that manner.

As I slowly stood up, I felt my entire senses heightened again. Everything felt so dynamic, as I looked around the dark room. I could smell it, I could smell...her.

But here heat senses were no longer lingering in this house. I felt anger bubbling within me, an urge rose to the very tip of my vertebra, an instinct to find her and take her away. My whole body moved on it's own as I tardily walked towards the door.

**Sans... Don't do this, stay in this room until mating season is over.**

I tried to restrain myself but it was too late, my hand has found it's way to the door knob. I turned it and pulled the door open hard. I was about to go Out but someone blocked my way. It was....

*Alp-Alph...ys? *

In her hand was a special syringe that can pierce through a monster's bone. In the syringe was a thick yellowish semi-liquid. She looked nervous as she held onto it. Before my instincts could take over she jumped on top of me and pinned me down. My body tried to use magic on her but thankfully she injected the serum into my bones.

I felt my whole body turn numb as the 'nerves' in my body froze. She stood up and went next to me:

*S-So-Sorry Sans. I ha-had a fe-feeling that I had t-to step in... *

Breathing was hard as I spoke with a wheezing sound:

*It...It's okay Alph. Tha-thanks for coming to he...help me.*

She just nodded. With her tiny frame and might she carried my body to the bed and lay me gently on the bed. She spoke in a soft but firm voice:

*Sans. Even though you are in this terrible state, I need you to stay in this room. Do not leave this room if not you will end up going to find her. I'll put up a magic shield so that you can't escape. And I told Paps about your situation.... He understands. Food will be brought through a contraption I made that will be stuck on to your door. So stay inside here okay? *

The sense of urgency in her voice made me realise this was no joke. Because I couldn't really move, I just gave her a small reply:

*Yeah Alphs I promise. *

She smiled and left the room closing the door shut. I was back in darkness again. Even though the serum has a numbing effect, I could feel every senses on my bones flare. It was so...very hot.

I ended up falling asleep for who knows how Long but I woke up with piping hot food at my door. I groggily stood up and walked towards it mumbling

*Thanks pap*

I took the food and sat in the corner of my room. Eating it I thought:

**Why must this happen to me out of all the people in the underground?!**

After eating it finish, I left the plate at the contraption. That was the begining of a chaotic month.  
\-----------------------------------------

~ Your P.O.V ~

You backed up as the fish Monster slowly stood up. Your hands started to form an action of a karate look as you got ready for self-Defence, but to your surprise, the raging look was replaced with a softer expression on her face. She looked at you and said:

*Why'd you save me human? Don't you hate me for what I made you do? Don't you find me a threat? *

You shook your head slowly and said in a small voice afraid to anger her: " No...not really. Eventhough you're kinda....scary, I believe you are as nice as the rest here. " You smiled with sincerity and this shocked her even further. She suddenly moved a step closer to you, seeing this you moved a feet back not wanting to get hurt.

Before you could run away again, the monster's great big webbed hands grabbed you and lifted you up. Not wanting to face gruesome moment, you closed your eyes but to your relief she squeezed you in a tight hug.

After a few minutes, it started feeling uncomfortable and strenuous to your lungs. And you patted her arms to signal her that your were nearly out of breathe, she let you go and put you down gently.

She put out her webbed hands and said:

*Hello! I'm undyne and who might you be? I've never met a human that nice. *

You grinned and said: " Hello Undyne! I'm ______! Well not all humans are mean you know? " Upon hearing that her face frowns and she said in a silent and dead tone:

*Not the human's I've met so far, you're the only nice one so far... Anyways...*

Her voice changed into a more bubblier tone and from that point you lost the words she said. Words that caught your attention were; alphys, blah blah blah, souls, blah, sans, blah blah, freeing monsters... You were too preoccupied by what she said previously.

**Other humans have been here? Where are they? Will I meet them?**

Like a dam that had been broken, the thoughts swarmed in like a massive flood. Drowning Undyne's words out, suddenly you broke out of your reverie with a flick of Undyne's hands in front of your face.

*Hello earth to ______? You okay? You seemed so drained. I know you'll love my fiance's cooking! She makes the best macaroni and cheese ever! Sorry that I made you run to the end of Snowdin and into Hotland. *

You shrugged and said: " Hey running ain't so bad. It's been a Long time since I ran and good work out won't hurt. " She chortled and gave you a toothy grin. Even though it felt honest and happy, there was a hint of sadness as an after taste that hung on it.

You wanted to question her of the pain that stung her and if she cried; that is if Monsters cry, you would hug her tightly between your arms and cradle her like a baby. Because you knew how they felt. But you didn't, instead you let it slip by as you felt it's not what she would want with a first meeting with a stranger.

She grabbed your wrist and said:

*C'Mon! Imma take you to Alphs! *

A sense of bliss could be seen on her face as she said the name Alphs or aka Alphys.

**Alphys huh....**


	14. A night or few down the little hut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally reaching alphys house, you decide to stay a few nights. But is that really a good idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THE UPLOAD TOOK LIKE FREAKING FOREVER! HAD JOBS AND EXAMS AND WAS TOO PACKED TO WRITE IT! BUT FEAR NOT MY PRETTIES HERE COMES A NEW CHAPTER!

You ~ Your P.O.V ~

You ended up in front of a cute looking house. The roof looks like a little dinosaur head and the walls are painted yellow. Along the house's edges were some shrubs of what seems like a type of flaming flower with heart shaped stigmas.

Undyne took the handle and roughly pressed it down, opening the door.

She yelled:

*ALPHYS! HONEY IM BACK!*

There was no reply. Only silence greeted her like a Friend. She looked at me awkwardly and said:

*Well that's weird, she must be out shopping or something... Meanwhile make yourself at home! I'll try to stir something up as an apology for making you run like mad.*

She gave a toothy grin and set off to the kitchen. You threw your bag down on the mini sofa and in front of it was a small television that had a clear cut images on the screen.

It was showing the latest show of " Mettaton's glory, talent and beauty! ". Watching him awhile, you felt disgusted as it seemed like a man faking to be a women, so your hands naturally grabbed the remote control, where you pressed the off button.

Your earrings started to buzz and glow alittle. A little hologram of mettaton's profile came up.

Name: Mettaton  
Favourite food: Oil and bolts  
Favourite hobby: Dancing and singing  
Most disliked thing: Limelight stealer  
Relationships: Napstablook  
First appearance: Lab  
Soul Colour: Yellow  
Ability: Raining blocks, ultimate transformation, scissor legs, audience favor, dance floor  
Humans encounters previously: The 6 souls, frisk, ________

Again with this frisk...?

Lv: 20  
ATK: 8  
HP: 1  
DEF: 999

Mate: Napstablook  
Type of Monster: Indestructible robot, Final boss  
Achievements: Most talented Monster, Most loved Monster, Most popular Monster, Champion of national dancing and singing, TOP actor

You looked at it in a cringing manner. And thought to yourself:

**Sounds like this mettaton is some show off attention whore. No offence.**

  
You brushed your fingers on the cold surface of the earrings and the hologram went off. You headed to the kitchen and found undyne cooking spaghetti. It smelt savouring. She turned to you and smiled sweetly.

*Heya! Sorry I'm only good at cooking spaghetti! *

You chuckled and replied: " It's okay! Well I hope that it tastes better than papyrus spaghetti! "

She laughed heartily

*Well that is the only thing that is opposite between me and pappy. He is superb in cooking everything but spaghetti and for me it's the nuance of it that made me slightly different from him. If not we would have been called twins or siblings! *

You have her a weird look and almost as if she read your mind, she added

*Well besides the look aside... Well then the food is done! Dig in! *

Like a pack of hungry wolves, you dug in and finished it within 10 whole minutes. Suddenly feeling impolite you apologised and she shook her head.

*Im happy that you're eating like that. It's great to see that you liked it. *

While you were clearing the plates, you thought about the upcoming plans. Deep in your thoughts, undyne shook you from your reverie when she poked you in the back. Hard.

You yelped in pain. "OUCH!" Jumping up you turned behind. "Undyne? That was painful! What is it?" You rubbed your back carefully checking for bruises.

She smiled cheekily and said

*Hey why not sleep over here a few days while you plan on where you're going next?*

You stared dumbstruck and said: " How'd you know my plan?!"

She shrugged

*Flora just dropped by before I met you and told alphys your plan. She seemed excited with you staying here.*

You are someone who has a soft heart so decided to stay on to meet alphys and thank her.

**Just a few nights won't hurt...right?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffy! Thank you so much for the growth and kudos! I feel so motivated to write more and better chapters for you guys! :)


End file.
